M'en fous ! J'suis une popstar !
by Sarabeka
Summary: Luka est une étoile montante de la pop. Mais ça veut surtout dire qu'elle est harcelée, admirée, convoitée et tout un tas d'autres choses. Pas facile d'avoir une vie avec tout ça...
1. Chapter 1

**Petit mot** : Oui bon je sais, c'est pas le moment de commencer une nouvelle fic. Surtout que j'en ai... euh... déjà 3 en route. Mais je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est vraiment plus fort que moi. Mais bon, vu que j'en ai plusieurs sur le feu, celle-là mettra un peu de temps à updater. Désolée...

J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

23 heures…

Et toujours personne.

Gakupo commençait à s'inquiéter. Il savait bien que sa protégée rentrait souvent aux alentours de deux ou trois heures du matin, elle ne réapparaissait parfois que le lendemain. Mais elle le prévenait à l'avance au moins. D'habitude…

Oui mais d'habitude, il avait son portable sur lui.

Et ce n'était pas dans une tenue de combat traditionnelle que l'on pouvait planquer le petit bijou de technologie qui lui servait de téléphone. Il effectua encore quelques enchaînements sur le pauvre mannequin de paille qui lui servait de cible. Une fois persuadé que le malheureux bonhomme qu'incarnait le mannequin ne se relèverait pas, il posa son sabre de bois dans un coin et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

Non pas qu'il allait se changer, il comptait bien rester encore un peu, mais c'était dans la poche de son jean qu'il avait laissé son portable. Il attrapa l'objet en question et en ouvrit le clapet d'un geste sec.

1 message.

Elle, bien sûr.

''M'attends pas''

Il contempla les trois mots un instant. C'était… comment dire ? Légèrement frustrant ? Ou déconcertant. Ca avait au moins le mérite d'être clair et précis.

Il poussa un soupir en refermant son portable.

Bon, il en avait encore pour au moins trois heures.

Il sortit des vestiaires, récupéra son sabre et retourna frapper sur le pauvre mannequin qui avait eu tort de penser qu'il aurait un moment de répit.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il était propre, frais et dispo, pas vraiment le genre d'état d'esprit dans lequel on se trouve à une heure où la plupart des honnêtes gens sont déjà couchés. Il pouvait bien trouver quelque chose pour s'occuper en attendant d'être un peu fatigué.

Un déclic provenant de la salle de bain l'avertit.

Elle sortit calmement, seulement vêtue de la serviette de bain qui recouvrait son corps des épaules aux genoux.

- Tiens, petit poisson est revenu finalement, fit-il avec un sourire ironique.

Elle ne dit rien, détacha ses cheveux, lui lança un regard noir et se dirigea vers la cuisine sans rien rajouter.

- Rooh, Luka, c'est pour rire. Tu le sais bien. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ce soir ?

Il lui emboîta le pas. Elle refermait déjà le frigidaire lorsqu'il posa un pied sur le carrelage. Elle s'appuya sur la table pour boire le thé glacé qu'elle venait de prendre.

- Comme si ça t'intéressait…

- Peut-être pas. Mais que je rigole un peu.

Elle eut une moue adorable et s'appliqua la cannette froide sur la tempe.

- Je suis allée cueillir des fleurs, déclara-t-elle avec un petit ricanement.

Le regard complice qu'elle lui lança ne laissait aucun doute sur la fleur en question. Gakupo croisa les bras.

- Je la connais ?

- Peut-être.

Elle avala une gorgée de sa boisson avant de reposer son front sur l'aluminium gelé.

- Une fan encore. J'ai eu un mal fou à faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas à chaque fois que je lui adressais la parole.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Gakupo. Vivre avec une star de la pop était loin d'être ennuyeux. Au moins, il avait droit aux nouvelles en avant première. Même avant la presse à scandale. Et cette affaire d'aventure avec une fan n'allait sans doute pas tarder à finir en première page d'un magazine people quelconque.

Lui aussi, il avait fini en couverture avec Luka, tout ça parce qu'ils sortaient ensembles du club de sport. S'en était suivi toute une histoire. La presse lui avait attribué le rôle de nouveau petit ami, et s'en était donné à cœur joie en voyant que Luka continuait à courir les filles et à se faire courir par les garçons. Ses penchants lesbiens étaient connus de tous ou presque.

La grosse déception était venue après. Non, il n'était pas son petit ami, c'était juste son coach. Tant pis pour vous. Et dire qu'il avait fallut organiser une conférence de presse pour un démenti aussi banal. Le monde était fou.

Bon, d'accord. Il ne niait pas qu'il avait finit dans le lit de la demoiselle plus d'une fois. Et si lui nourrissait peut-être un petit sentiment pour Luka, c'était loin d'être réciproque. A croire que la jeune femme était incapable de garder le même amant (ou amante) pendant plus d'un mois. Même les journaux avaient finit par s'en lasser et ne faisaient mention d'une quelconque aventure que lorsque c'était le partenaire qui avait un certain intérêt.

- Dommage, elle était mignonne. Ca aurait été parfait si elle ne poussait pas des cris hystériques à la seule vue d'un paparazzi.

- Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je penserai que tu es un peu exhibitionniste sur les bords.

- Ah ? Ca se voit tant que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

- Disons que tu ne fais rien pour te cacher des voyeurs, photographes, fans hystériques… continua Gakupo en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Ca va ! Ca va ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Elle vida sa cannette d'un trait et la lança dans la poubelle.

- J'vais m'coucher, déclara-t-elle en passant devant Gakupo.

Il la regarda rejoindre sa chambre en silence, se délectant de la vision du déhanché de la jeune femme.

- Je sais que tu me regardes ! lança-t-elle une fois devant la porte de sa chambre.

Il ne releva pas.

- Je te prépare un petit déj' pour plus tard ? demanda-t-il de l'air le plus détaché possible.

- S'il te plaît, tu seras gentil.

- Ca roule.

Il savait au moins ce qu'il allait faire pour s'occuper un peu. Il entendit la porte claquer bruyamment, suivie d'un cri étouffé.

''Faut savoir se servir de ses mains pour autre chose que d'aller cueillir des fleurs…''pensa-t-il.

Mais il savait parfaitement que ce style de commentaire, il pouvait les garder pour lui et même se les mettre à un endroit bien particulier.

* * *

Luka émergea aux alentours de midi. Enfin… émerger… C'était un bien grand mot. Disons juste qu'elle réussit à sortir de son lit sans trébucher et à s'habiller d'une façon relativement correcte. Alors là, c'était sûr, elle n'était pas du matin. Mais alors pas du tout.

Il restait à trouver la cuisine. Franchement, quelle idée avait eu son producteur de vouloir l'envoyer en pleine ville, dans une baraque aussi grande ? Elle avait tout de même réussit à lui retirer l'idée de lui fournir du personnel. Elle savait très bien se débrouiller seule. Mais toute seule, elle se sentait un peu perdue dans cet immense appartement. En même temps, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans trois chambres, deux salles de bain, une cuisine toute équipée, un balcon-terrasse orienté plein sud et tout un tas d'autres pièces dont elle n'avait toujours pas saisi toute l'utilité.

C'était d'ailleurs pour se sentir un peu moins perdue qu'elle avait proposé à Gakupo de venir vivre avec elle. Et elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Il restait bien à sa place de coach et quand il sortait du ''droit chemin'', c'était parce qu'elle lui avait forcé la main. Il avait juste la sale manie de se prendre pour un grand samouraï de l'époque Edo. Mais bon… Elle n'allait pas lui en vouloir pour si peu.

Elle trouva finalement la cuisine, puis l'interrupteur à tâtons. Son petit déjeuner l'attendait dans le frigo et elle remercia mentalement Gakupo de le lui avoir préparé. Lorsque c'était elle, elle avait plutôt tendance à sauter ce repas. C'était comme les fast-foods. Elle ne trouvait pas ça fameux, mais c'était vraiment plus pratique. Et puis au moins dans les fast-foods, on pouvait emporter la nourriture pour la manger plus loin, alors qu'être seule dans un restaurant, ça la mettait très mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge et elle se demanda si à une heure pareille, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle se recouche. Après tout, prendre son petit déjeuner à l'heure du déjeuner, c'était prendre son déjeuner à l'heure du dîner et son dîner à trois heures du matin. Sauf qu'à trois heures du matin, elle avait bien l'intention de dormir. Alors autant sauter le déjeuner-dîner et retourner se coucher pour se lever à une heure relativement normale le lendemain et ainsi remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Toute contente d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème, elle mit la vaisselle dans l'évier et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas traînant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme ne l'attrape par le col et ne brise ses espoirs. Elle avait pourtant bien pensé à ne pas faire de bruit. A croire qu'il ne dormait jamais celui-là.

- Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?

- A ton avis ? Par là, c'est pas la plage je te ferais remarquer.

- Tu n'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il.

Luka se repassa mentalement son emploi du temps de la semaine. Si elle avait eu quelque chose ce matin là, c'était mort de toutes façons. Mais l'après-midi ? Mais rien à faire, elle ne voyait pas de quoi voulait parler Gakupo.

- Euh… Rien je pense.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Et que dirais-tu de passer l'après-midi à te faire du bien ?

Se faire du bien… ?

- Co… Courir ? demanda Luka d'un ton inquiet alors qu'elle priait ardemment pour que ce ne soit pas à ça que pensait son cher coach.

- Ma foi… Puisque c'est si gentiment demandé et que tu as l'air d'en mourir d'envie. Nous allons courir. Allez, va t'habiller, je t'attends devant la porte dans cinq minutes.

Il la lâcha après ces mots et retourna dans sa chambre. Elle fit de même d'un pas plus traînant encore. Ca allait être dur cet après-midi… Mais ça allait être dur…


	2. Chapter 2

**En effet, il y a pas mal de pervers sur ce site (regardez, l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité...-_-'). M'enfin, en attendant, voilà un second chapitre. Les chapitres de cette histoire seront tous relativement courts. C'est voulu, je veux tenter quelque chose. **

**Et surtout commentez, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça m'encourage à continuer et faire encore mieux.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Se faire du bien.

Elle se demandait sincèrement comment on pouvait se faire du bien en effectuant le tour d'un parc urbain pour la quatrième fois. Elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer aussi. Deux heures qu'elle courait comme ça. Et à ses côtés, Gakupo était à peine essoufflé. C'était frustrant, vraiment.

Qui était l'imbécile qui avait décrété que faire du sport était bon pour la santé ?

A croire qu'il n'avait jamais essayé lui. Bon d'accord, il était vrai qu'il n'y avait pas que des désavantages. Même si elle avait eu du mal lors des premières séances. Elle se levait le lendemain, percluse de courbatures en tous genres, se découvrant des muscles dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence et qui se rappelaient à leur propriétaire à grands coups d'élancements douloureux dans la journée. Et puis il y avait la sueur aussi.

Elle était obligée d'attacher ses cheveux, premièrement parce que ça la rendait moins voyante au milieu de la foule, sa couleur étant peu courante et puis deuxièmement, ça lui permettait de mieux voir où elle mettait les pieds lors de ces parcours désagréables. Et puis aussi, cerise sur le gâteau. La casquette de base-ball que Gakupo lui avait offerte. Enfin… offerte… C'était une question de point de vue, elle l'avait récupérée alors qu'elle traînait sur la table du salon parce qu'elle en avait eu besoin à ce moment là. Et depuis, Luka la gardait.

Une vieille femme s'écarta de leur passage, leur lançant un regard dégoûté. Et même une fois loin, ses insultes se faisaient encore entendre. Mais ils continuèrent sans broncher. Les plus vieux avaient encore du mal avec les gens de leur espèce. Et les gens de leur espèce, on les reconnaissait à leur couleur de cheveux. Tout bêtement.

Ca avait commencé dans les années 2030. Lorsque la pollution avait atteint un pic énorme. La science y été pour beaucoup aussi. Ils avaient rendus les humains résistants à tout et n'importe quoi. Le seul hic était que les nouveaux bébés éprouvette naissaient avec une chevelure de couleur pour le moins originale. Mais bon, en attendant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de filtre nasal pour respirer convenablement. Ils formaient leur petite minorité qui grandissait petit à petit.

L'entrée de Luka dans le monde du show-biz avait entraîné des réactions très mitigées. Certains avaient crié au scandale, d'autres l'encourageaient à continuer sur cette voie, preuve que les esprits s'ouvraient.

Ils passèrent pour la cinquième fois devant l'imposant portail en fonte qui désignait l'entrée. Luka demanda une pause.

- J'en peux plus, souffla-t-elle en s'appuyant sur une colonne de granit.

Gakupo s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

- Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ici, lui fit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? J'suis bien là. J'essaie de pas m'étouffer, on avisera ensuite.

Il pointa le doigt vers elle, ou plutôt sur le support contre lequel elle se tenait. Luka regarda à son tour avant de pousser un cri mêlant surprise et indignation. Il y avait des affiches, collés tout le long de la colonne jusqu'à hauteur du visage de Gakupo. On pouvait voir le prénom de Luka en grand, son portrait, des dates et des lieux divers et variés.

- Enfoiré de manager ! jura la jeune femme. Il m'a pas prévenu que j'aurais autant de concerts dans si peu de temps !

- Essaie déjà de ne pas trop te faire remarquer.

Luka commençait déjà à arracher les affiches une par une. Gakupo l'attrapa par le bras.

- Laisse tomber je te dis. Allez viens, on s'en va. Tu as assez transpiré pour aujourd'hui.

Il se préparait déjà à la traîner de force quand il sentit quelqu'un fouiller la poche de son pantalon. Il attrapa la main du petit voleur et fut surpris de voir que ce dernier ne tentait pas de vider sa poche, mais plutôt de la remplir.

Il tenait un gamin blond, qui devait avoir aux alentours de quatorze ans et qui tenait une pile de papiers assez conséquente sous son bras. Le jeune garçon le regardait avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? lui fit Gakupo en prenant un air faussement en colère.

Le gamin pointa un doigt devant lui.

- La même chose qu'elle, répondit-il stoïquement.

- Quoi ? Hé !

Si le garçon avait eu l'air de vouloir trifouiller sa poche droite, la gauche se faisait abondamment remplir de papiers par une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que son camarade. Sous la surprise, Gakupo avait lâché le garçon qui en profita pour bourrer la poche du jeune homme de papiers en tous genres.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que les gamins lui lançaient directement les feuilles en plein visage, et une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, ils s'enfuirent le plus simplement du monde. En courant.

- C'est sûr que sans tous ces papiers, ils doivent être plus légers, fit remarquer Luka en portant la main en visière pour les voir s'éloigner. Ca va être dur de les rattraper.

- C'est ça, vas-y moque-toi tant que tu y es.

Luka attrapa un des papiers laissés par les enfants.

- Ca parle de quoi ? Histoire que je sache par quoi je me suis fait attaquer, maugréa Gakupo en retournant ses poches.

- Par tout et n'importe quoi. Ca devait des distributeurs de prospectus qui voulaient finir leur journée plus vite.

Son compagnon émit un ricanement acide en terminant de se secouer. Ils lui en avaient vraiment mis partout…

Luka enfonça un peu plus la casquette sur sa tête.

- Les revoilà d'ailleurs, indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt un petit groupe de trois personnes.

- Hein ?

En effet ils revenaient. Un peu aidés tout de même. Une fille les ramenait littéralement par la peau du cou, tirant sans retenue sur leurs cols. Si le garçon semblait résigné, c'était loin d'être le cas de la fille qui protestait violemment en criant et se débattant au risque de déchirer son chemisier.

Leur ''gardienne'' les planta devant Luka et Gakupo et croisa les bras, leur lançant un regard noir et entendu. La fille lui renvoya un coup d'œil assassin pendant que le garçon osait à peine bouger. Les deux gamins finirent tout de même par lâcher des excuses qui, si elles semblaient sincères dans la bouche du garçon, ressemblaient presque à des insultes dans celle de la fille. Luka fit d'ailleurs la grimace.

La fille qui les accompagnait s'inclina elle aussi, s'excusant du comportement de ses camarades. Ca étonna Gakupo, car elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que ses compagnons. Ils acceptèrent néanmoins les excuses.

- C'est bon ? On peut y aller maintenant ! lança immédiatement la petite blonde.

- Tu peux y aller, commença celle qui était en charge de les surveiller.

La blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle attrapa son camarade par le bras et ils partirent d'une foulée rapide.

- Mais on en reparlera ce soir ! termina la jeune fille en ponctuant sa phrase d'un soupir fatigué.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau devant Gakupo et Luka.

- Encore désolée pour eux.

Elle resta un moment la tête baissée, les mains croisées au niveau des genoux. Ce fut Luka qui la fit relever le menton. Elle l'examina d'ailleurs sous toutes les coutures, passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure bleu-vert de la jeune fille, scruta ses yeux, glissa un doigt le long de sa joue en hochant parfois la tête.

Gakupo se voila les yeux du plat de la main tandis que la fille se laissait faire sans broncher. C'était à peine si une lueur d'étonnement teintait ses pupilles, elle rougissait un peu par contre.

Luka se plaça finalement derrière la jeune fille, la tenant par les épaules et arborant un air ravi.

- Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda-t-elle à Gakupo. Elle est mignonne hein ?

- A quoi ça sert que tu poses une question si tu donnes toi-même la réponse ?

Mais déjà Luka était à nouveau focalisée sur sa nouvelle lubie.

- Quel est ton nom ?

- Miku mademoiselle, répondit-elle docilement.

Luka allait continuer mais Gakupo l'interrompit.

- Bien Miku. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange qu'une inconnue t'observe comme une bête de foire et te déclare de but en blanc que tu es mignonne ?

Luka le fusilla du regard. Gakupo se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Etrange, ça oui. Mais pas spécialement inquiétant. Ca m'étonnerait que vous fassiez quoi que ce soit au milieu d'un parc aussi fréquenté.

- Miku – 1, Gakupo – 0, déclara victorieusement Luka. On peut la garder ?

- Non Luka. Ce n'est pas un animal de compagnie, répondit Gakupo. Et ce n'est pas la peine de me faire ces yeux de chien battu.

Luka poussa un soupir désabusé. Elle avait au moins demandé. On ne pourrait pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas essayé. Elle se pencha pour être à hauteur de l'oreille de Miku. Gakupo sursauta.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? fit-il inquiet.

- Tu cours vite ? demanda Luka à Miku sans prêter attention à son coach.

- Je suis bien obligée si je veux réussir à tenir les jumeaux, répondit la jeune fille sur le même ton.

- N'y pensez même pas ! lança Gakupo en avançant la main pour retenir Luka.

Mais elle était déjà partie en trombe, tirant Miku derrière elle. Gakupo ne prit même pas la peine de les rattraper.

- Tu le regretteras, lui hurla-t-il en les voyant s'éloigner au fur et à mesure.

- M'en fous ! répondit Luka. T'as rien à dire, j'suis une star !

Rien qu'à son ton, Gakupo pouvait dire qu'elle jubilait. Mais quand même, il trouvait que vue de loin, la scène ressemblait vaguement à un kidnapping…

* * *

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Luka s'appuya sur la margelle de la fontaine pour reprendre son souffle. Le sprint qu'elle venait de piquer l'avait achevée. A ses côtés, Miku semblait à peine en meilleur état. Joues rouges, souffle court et cheveux ébouriffés. Elle riait.

Peu importait les regards curieux ou exaspérés des passants.

Luka observa attentivement les alentours pour voir si Gakupo ne les avait pas suivies. Apparemment non.

Elle retira la casquette pour défaire ses cheveux et y remettre un peu d'ordre.

- Je l'savais ! entendit-elle à côté d'elle. J'en étais presque sûre !

Luka stoppa son geste, la casquette à quelque centimètres de son visage. Miku la pointait du doigt sans gène.

- T'es Megurine ! Lu...

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, L'intéressée venait de lui plaquer une main sur la bouche.

- Vas-tu te taire ? Pas la peine de provoquer une émeute dans le coin. Je viens courir ici à peu près tous les jours et j'aimerais que ce soit encore possible dans les semaines à venir.

Miku ne pouvait répondre que par gémissements étouffés. C'était un détail auquel Luka n'avait pas pensé. Même parmi les gens de son espèce, le rose de ses cheveux ne passaient pas inaperçu, les couleurs les plus courantes étant le bleu et le rouge. Elle reposa précipitamment la casquette sur son crâne de sa main libre et entraîna Miku plus loin. A l'abri des regards dans un petit bosquet.

- Je peux lâcher ? demanda Luka à la jeune fille.

Cette dernière hocha la tête. Luka éloigna sa main de quelques centimètres, s'attendant à toutes sortes de réaction. Qu'elle se remette à crier par exemple, ou n'éclate en sanglots sous l'effet de l'émotion. A sa plus agréable surprise, Miku resta silencieuse. Même si Luka trouvait que ses yeux pétillaient beaucoup trop.

- J'adore vos chansons, déclara simplement la jeune fille comme le silence commençait à s'éterniser.

- Et qui te dis que je ne suis pas la dernière des enfoirées ? C'est pas parce que tu aimes mes chansons que t'es obligée de m'adorer.

Luka poussa un soupir en croisant les bras. En voyant la jeune fille garder son calme alors qu'elle était en compagnie de Gakupo, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé une fille qui ne l'adulait pas. Si seulement elle n'avait pas retiré sa casquette... Miku baissa les yeux, comme si elle réfléchissait.

- C'est vrai qu'avec ce qui se dit dans la presse... marmonna-t-elle.

L'intérêt de Luka remonta d'un cran.

- Comment ça "avec ce qui se dit dans la presse" ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore trouvé ?

- Ben...

- Attends. J'préfère le savoir moi-même. Suis-moi.

Miku n'eut pas le choix. Luka venait de lui agripper le poignet et ne semblait pas avoir pour projet de la lâcher. Elles sortirent du parc d'une façon un peu particulière. Luka ne tenait vraiment pas à tomber sur Gakupo. Elle faisait deux mètres, se cachait derrière n'importe quoi qui puisse la dissimuler, refaisait deux mètres... Ce petit manège dura encore un peu à l'extérieur du parc. L'idole finit par se détendre. Elles marchèrent d'un bon pas à travers les rues. Ignorant les protestations de Miku comme quoi elle avait des choses à faire, Luka se rendit au kiosque le plus proche. Arrivée là, elle entreprit d eprendre un exemplaire de chaque magazine dont elle faisait la couverture ou au moins les gros titres.

- Ah ? Des fans de Megurine ? fit le vendeur lorsqu'elle paya. Ca ne m'étonne pas, elle a un succès fou en ce moment.

- Vous écoutez aussi ? demanda Miku avec toute la naïveté dont était capable une adolescente de son âge.

Près d'eux, Luka feuilletait les magazines en écoutant d'une oreille distraite.

- Et bien, c'est dur de la rater, on entend presque qu'elle à la radio. Non, personnellement, je n'écoute pas trop. Je préfère regarder.

- Eh ? fit Miku en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Luka pensa que c'était sa façon à elle de dire qu'elle n'avait pas compris.

- Faut comprendre mesdemoiselles. La dame est plutôt bien faite. Alors un pauvre homme comme moi... Elle a une de ces paire de seins et un joli petit c...

- Vous êtes prié de vous occuper du votre, l'interrompit Luka en récupérant sa monnaie.

L'idole tint à passer à la sandwicherie sous prétexte de caler le creux de son estomac.

- Et pour les deux jeunes filles, ce sera quoi ?

- Thon mayonnaise, répondit Luka. Miku ?

A côté d'elle, l'adolescente regardait ses pieds. Comme... honteuse ou perdue.

- Fais-toi plaisir, c'est moi qui offre, lui fit Luka.

Elle sembla reprendre un peu vie, mais n'osait toujours pas regarder le gérant dans les yeux.

- Dis fillette, j'ai pas toute ma journée, enchérit l'homme.

La dite fillette tira Luka par la manche pour qu'elle se mette à sa hauteur et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Luka répéta la commande.

Elle pu voir que l'angoisse de Miku était inversement proportionnelle à la distance qui les séparait de la petite échoppe. Elle jugea bon de ne pas poser de question.

Une fois installées sur un banc à côté d'une bouche de métro, leurs sandwichs à la main, Luka entreprit d'éplucher les articles qui parlaient d'elle. Qu'entendait Miku par "avec ce qui se dit dans la presse" ?

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- De quoi ? demanda Luka sans lever les yeux.

- Tu te promènes comme ça dans la rue. Comme si de rien n'était.

- A part toi, est-ce que quelqu'un m'a reconnue jusqu'à maintenant ?

- Non.

- Et si j'avais gardé ma casquette, est-ce que tu aurais à peine eu l'idée de qui je suis ?

- Je... Je ne pense pas.

- Donc voilà. C'est dans la forêt qu'un arbre est le mieux caché. Il suffit comme tu dis " de faire comme si de rien n'était", de ne pas se balader avec un troupeau de gardes du corps, pas de look tapageur et ça passe tout seul.

- Tu mènes une double vie en gros...

Luka releva la tête. Miku la dévisageait. L'idole eut un sourire. Si elle détestait quelque chose, c'était de devoir expliquer sa vie à quelqu'un. Elle pensa néanmoins que quitte à avoir subtilisé Miku, elle lui devait bien ça. Elle posa le magazine près de ses genoux.

- Dis-moi Miku, tu as un travail ?

- Si on veut... Un baito. Je rabats les clients devant les magasins le soir après le lycée.

- Bien. Ton temps est donc partagé entre le lycée, ton boulot à mi-temps et ta vie chez toi. Est-ce que tu as l'impression de vivre une triple vie ?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

- Pas vraiment. Je veux dire... Qu'elle soit triple ou non, c'est ma vie. Pas besoin d'en cacher une pour les deux autres.

- C'est la même chose pour moi. J'ai mon boulot de chanteuse et ma vie à côté. Pour le lycée, c'est mort, j'ai eu mon diplôme il y a deux ans déjà. Mais le principe est le même.

- Ton diplôme ?

- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça ? Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu me prends pour une de ces greluches sans cervelle tout juste bonnes à amuser la galerie ?

- Ben... C'est pas ça, être star ?

Au moins, Miku avait la décence de paraître gênée.

"Bon sang... J'ai déniché un spécimen on dirait" pensa Luka.

- Et plutôt qu'un long discours, que dirais-tu de découvrir la chose de l'intérieur ?

- Eh ?

* * *

- Finalement, je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée...

- Mais si tu vas voir.

Luka vérifia que la porte était fermée avant de l'ouvrir d'un tour de clé. Pas de Gakupo en vue. Voie dégagée.

R.A.S.

Elles se déchaussèrent à l'entrée, traversèrent plusieurs pièces dans lesquelles Miku s'arrêtait pour tout observer et parvinrent finalement devant une porte fermée à clé elle aussi.

- C'est mon... sanctuaire. Tu dois être la toute première à pénétrer là-dedans, à part moi bien sûr.

Etrangement, laisser Miku entrer dans cette pièce ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. La jeune fille ne s'était pas montrée désagréable après tout. Et puis... si ça pouvait défaire quelques clichés. Ce n'était pas perdu.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette pièce, au goût de Luka en tous cas. Pour Miku, ça ressemblait à un énorme amas de bric-à-brac. Un bureau disparaissait à moitié sous des partitions inachevées. Un tabouret près duquel était déposée une guitare acoustique et surtout, des posters plein les murs. Des posters de chanteurs et chanteuses du siècle dernier. Des groupes de musiques immortalisés sur la pellicule. Dans un coin, un vieux poste entouré d'enceintes, à côté, un micro sur pied.

- C'est là que tu écris tes chansons ? demanda Miku.

- La plupart, répondit Luka en s'avançant dans la pièce. Faut pas croire, la majorité de ce que je chante est écrit par de parfaits inconnus. Des gens comme toi qui ne veulent pas chanter eux mêmes et qui se disent que ma voix conviendra mieux. C'est une particularité de mon label.

- Ce sont les fans qui créent tes chansons ?

- C'est ça.

Miku s'approcha du bureau.

- Il y en a beaucoup que je ne connais pas, déclara-t-elle.

- Dis-toi qu'il y en a beaucoup qui ne sortiront jamais de cette pièce.

Miku feuilletait les partitions une à une, essayant de se faire une idée de la mélodie correspondante à l'aide de ses maigres connaissances en musique. L'idée que le "Double Lariat" original se trouvait peut-être dans cette pile de papier lui redonna du courage.

- Tu en veux une en particulier ? lui demanda Luka en s'installant sur le tabouret et en attrapant sa guitare.

- J'ai l'impression de ne pas en connaître une seule...

- Mais si, c'est seulement parce que tu n'arrives pas à lire le titre.

- Tu insinues que je ne sais pas lire ?

- Non, j'affirme juste que j'ai une écriture horrible. Passe-les moi s'il te plaît.

Miku s'exécuta.

- On va déjà retirer les duos, murmura Luka en déposant un paquet de feuilles à ses pieds. Tu as le choix entre toutes celles-là.

En effet, Miku se rendit compte qu'elle parvenait à peine à déchiffrer l'écriture de la jeune femme. Elle fut obligée de choisir une feuille au hasard.

- Très bien.

Luka joua quelques accords pour s'échauffer les doigts, toussa une fois, se racla la gorge... Chanta une poignée de notes pour accorder sa voix. Miku reconnut la mélodie et commença à fredonner de son côté pendant que la voix basse de Luka résonnait dans la petite pièce.

Ca dura 3 minutes et 54 secondes. Le temps de la chanson. 3 minutes et 54 secondes à se sentir bercées dans un autre monde.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave ne les ramène à la réalité.

- Et bien les filles, on voulait me fausser compagnie dans le parc ?


	4. Chapter 4

Quelques heures plus tard, une fois Miku rentrée chez elle, Gakupo se campait devant une Luka qui arborait un sourire radieux.

- Et tu es fière de toi ? Non, mais franchement. Tu imagines ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il y avait eu un problème ? Cette fillette a facilement cinq ans de moins que toi et elle peut à tout moment se trouver en couverture de l'un de ces magazines à scandales qui te traquent constamment !

- Ben quoi ? C'est le rêve d'à peu près toutes les enfants de son âge non ? Faire la une d'un torchon people.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Luka ! Tu n'as peut-être rien à faire de ce que les autres pensent de toi mais ce n'est sûrement pas son cas à elle. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si on la voit en photo à tes côtés ? Tu y as pensé ?

Non. Luka n'avait pas besoin d'y penser. Parce qu'elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'il se passerait. Miku serait sûrement rejetée par ses proches, jalousée par ses camarades au lycée, surprotégée par ses parents. C'était une erreur qu'elle avait déjà commise et qu'elle ne comptait pas faire à nouveau.

Elle baissa les yeux, vaguement honteuse.

- Tu as beau être une semi-idole en puissance, ça ne te place pas au dessus des lois. Et même si c'était le cas, tu as encore beaucoup de travail à effectuer avant d'être reconnue par tous.

- Je sais…

Gakupo poussa un soupir, les bras croisés sur le torse. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait un savon à la jeune femme. Mais c'était une récidiviste, une vraie tête de mule. Et surtout la seule qui faisait semblant de l'écouter et qui avait l'air de se rappeler –quand ça l'arrangeait, certes- de ce qu'il lui disait.

- Allez va. Va t'occuper de façon décente, avant la prochaine fois, lui fit-il.

Elle lui sauta au cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue tandis qu'il prenait l'air grognon.

- Tu sais que je t'adore ? Tu m'en veux pas trop hein ?

- On verra. Je m'inquièterais plutôt pour cette Miku si j'étais toi.

- Ah ?

- Oui. Je m'excuserais correctement. En bonne et due forme. Un coup de fil serait amplement suffisant. Tu veux bien me lâcher ? Je dois aller me doucher, et à toi aussi ça ne ferait pas de mal.

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et entreprit de se diriger vers une des deux salles de bains. La plus proche de sa chambre. Luka pensa un instant à lui proposer de prendre son bain avec elle puis se dit que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Môssieur n'était pas d'humeur ce soir. Elle se rendit donc dans sa propre chambre, se déshabilla et se rendit dans la pièce voisine. Sa salle de bains personnelle.

Gakupo avait raison. Même si la journée avait été courte, elle n'en avait été pas moins bien remplie. Elle se lava rapidement, s'habilla tout aussi rapidement et légèrement, et alla chercher le numéro de téléphone de la dénommée Miku. Avant de réaliser brutalement qu'à part son prénom, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'éléments sur la jeune fille.

Elle fit volte-face, son portable à la main et alla frapper à la porte de la salle de bains de Gakupo. Il lui répondit un ''quoi ? qu'est-ce que tu veux ?'' qui signifiait bien qu'il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

- Je peux savoir comment tu fais pour téléphoner à quelqu'un lorsque tu n'as ni le numéro, ni le nom de ce quelqu'un ? lança-t-elle, un peu frustrée.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas son numéro ?

- Parce que tu pensais que je l'avais ?

- Disons qu'avec tous les prénoms féminins qui garnissent ton répertoire, un de plus ou de moins…

La tournure que prenait la conversation au travers de la porte ne plaisait pas à Luka.

- Tu insinues quoi par là ? répliqua-t-elle en grinçant des dents.

- Seulement que tu es une fille dragueuse. Peut-être même plus active que beaucoup de mecs dans ce domaine. Et que tu aurais très bien pu récupérer le numéro de cette fillette avant même de connaître son prénom.

La jeune femme empoigna la poignée de la porte, bien décidée à s'expliquer avec le pauvre type qui lui faisait immanquablement comprendre qu'il la prenait pour une perverse. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas malgré ses assauts répétés.

- Sors de là si t'es un homme ! lui cria-t-elle.

- Tu peux y aller tant que tu veux ! l'entendit-elle dire depuis l'autre côté du battant. J'ai fait installer un verrou.

- Hein ? Quand ça ? J'étais pas au courant. Viens t'expliquer de suite ! On prévient avant de faire des travaux chez les gens !

- Pour me faire arracher les yeux ? Non merci. Je préfère amplement de laisser mariner dans un bon bain chaud.

Elle faillit s'arracher les ongles en s'escrimant sur cette porte et ne laissa tomber l'affaire qu'au bout d'une longue demi-heure. Elle alla s'affaler sur le canapé, les magazines achetés dans l'après-midi à la main. Ce que lui avait dit Miku l'interpellait. Ce qui se disait dans la presse correspondait bien souvent à l'image que l'on donnait au public. Et Luka se posa la question pour la première fois. Que pensait son public d'elle ?

Elle feuilleta sans trop s'attarder sur les articles qui parlaient de ses ''collègues''. Elle voyait plutôt les autres stars comme des concurrentes. Comme des modèles pour de rares idoles, mais sans plus. Les pubs attiraient un peu plus le regard. Toutes ces babioles inutiles brillantes comme des bijoux (parce que c'était tout de même ce qu'elles étaient, des bijoux) l'intéressaient beaucoup plus que le dernier scandale à la mode.

Elle remarqua que tous les magazines se ressemblaient plus ou moins. Ils utilisaient les photos des mêmes stars, souvent des mannequins ou des chanteurs en tournée. Venaient ensuite les histoires de famille et de coucheries en tous genres. Le petit dernier de Untel se fait racketter au collège, espérons que les forces de l'ordre réagiront…

Oh oui. Appelons les flics pour un gamin de stars alors que tant d'autres sont en train de se faire violer dans des caves sombres. M'enfin, on pouvait toujours dire que tout était relatif en ce bas-monde. La célébrité des parents était une variable de plus.

Elle tomba finalement sur ce qui l'intéressait. Des articles qui parlaient d'elle. Elle trouva même un dossier de plusieurs pages dans un magazine destiné à un public plus adulte. Ces quelques pages racontaient sa vie et elle se demanda comment ils avaient pu obtenir autant de détails. Elle tourna la page en se disant que ces journalistes avaient décidément beaucoup de ressources cachées et écarquilla les yeux en voyant la photo qui prenait toute une page de papier glacé. Elle n'était pas dessus, mais ses parents oui. Elle arracha la page et la fourra dans la poche de la chemise trop grande –encore volée à Gakupo- qu'elle portait pour la nuit.

Elle avait beau dire, sa famille lui manquait, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de ses parents biologiques. Elle leur rendrait visite prochainement, quand le travail le lui permettrait.

Elle piocha à nouveau dans la pile affaissée de magazines et tomba sur une couverture tape à l'œil. Elle avala sa salive de travers lorsqu'elle tomba sur un article qui la décrivait comme une pédophile refoulée, avec à l'appui, une photo où on la voyait descendre les marches du perron d'un restaurant chic, une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns accrochée à son bras.

Cette dernière semblait jeune, certes, mais avait son âge, c'est-à-dire vingt ans. Luka soupçonnait fortement le trucage Photoshop.

Elle se rendit compte, à force de lire, qu'elle avait effectivement une réputation de tombeuse aux mœurs légères.

Gakupo la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Il la trouva allongée sur le canapé, devant la télévision éteinte, un magazine ouvert sur la figure.

- C'est un nouveau masque de beauté ? ironisa-t-il.

- Je suis… écœurée… marmonna-t-elle en réponse.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux magazines éparpillés autour du canapé, et souleva par un coin celui qui recouvrait le visage de Luka.

- Ah ? Par toutes ces histoires glauques de stars qui tentent de se suicider ou bien parce que j'avais raison tout à l'heure ?

- Un peu des deux…

Elle se redressa afin de s'asseoir correctement et leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi on me voit comme ça ? J'aime bien m'amuser avec des filles c'est vrai. Mais je ne passe pas ma vie qu'à ça. J'ai couché avec personne pour arriver où j'en suis aujourd'hui.

Gakupo s'assit près d'elle, sachant très bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre par rapport à la scène de la salle de bains. Le sang de Luka refroidissait presque aussi rapidement qu'il ne s'échauffait.

- Tu as choisis un métier où le paraître gagne sur l'être. C'est comme ça, et à part surveiller l'image que tu donnes de toi, tu ne peux rien y faire.

- C'est moche…

- Je sais.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

- Je vais préparer le dîner, déclara soudainement Gakupo en se levant.

Il planta Luka là, la laissant méditer sur les mots qu'ils venaient d'échanger.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, elle devait se rendre au studio d'enregistrement afin de finaliser un album. Un quatre pistes qui regrouperait ''Corruption Garden'' en plusieurs versions. Bien que Luka n'apprécie pas trop ce genre de mélodie, son manager avait été enchanté lorsqu'il avait reçu le disque et la partition.

On la briffa rapidement. Après plusieurs heures passées dans un studio d'enregistrement, elle commençait à avoir ses repères. Que ce soit ce micro devant laquelle elle devait débiter ses textes ou bien les personnes qui l'observaient depuis l'autre côté de la vitre qui prenait tout un pan de mur.

Luka ne savait pas vraiment à quoi servaient toutes ces tables couvertes de boutons sur lesquels pianotaient les ingénieurs du son et autres techniciens. Pour elle, la musique se résumait à la mélodie et à sa voix. Pas besoin d'y rajouter tout un tas d'effets électroniques. Elle préférait amplement les sons qui naissaient des cordes d'une guitare ou bien des touches d'un piano.

Ce matin là, les ingénieurs n'étaient pas les mêmes que d'habitude. Ou plutôt si, il s'agissait de ceux que Luka apercevait généralement. Plus un autre. Voire une autre. Elle avait beau avoir les cheveux relativement courts, ce n'en était pas moins une fille. Une fille de son espèce en plus si elle se fiait à la couleur verte de sa chevelure.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas y prêter attention, bien qu'elle attirait immanquablement le regard au milieu des techniciens qui arboraient pour la plupart la teinte brune ou blonde des humains naturels.

Elle alla lui parler à la pause déjeuner. Quoique plus précisément, ce fut la jeune femme qui l'aborda.

- Bonjour, je suis Gumi et nouvelle.

Luka prit le thermos de café chaud qu'elle lui tendait et la remercia d'un signe de la tête. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de cafétéria, juste une petite salle qui servait à tester l'acoustique des nouvelles mélodies. En faisant attention à ce qu'elle reste propre, on pouvait y manger à l'aise. Il suffisait de se hisser sur la scène et de s'asseoir confortablement.

Luka aimait bien ces moments. Ca la reposait. En fait, ça la changeait radicalement des salles pleines à craquer. Elle était toujours sur scène, bien qu'assise sur le bord, mais les gradins étaient vides. Ca ne lui paraissait pas anormal, loin de là.

Les quelques fois où elle devait travailler dans cette salle aux dimensions modestes, elle le faisait avec joie. Parce qu'à part une petite dizaine de techniciens, elle était seule. Et sa voix portait plus loin qu'à l'accoutumée. C'était grisant.

Gumi s'assit à côté d'elle et Luka put l'observer plus en détail. Ca avait l'air d'être une fille joyeuse qui aimait ce qu'elle faisait. Et le fait qu'elle ait été celle à faire le premier pas pour se présenter prouvait qu'elle ne se prenait pas trop la tête. Une fille bien, pensa la chanteuse.

- Ce sont des lunettes étranges… marmonna-t-elle en avisant l'accessoire que Gumi portait sur sa tête.

- Oh ça ? C'est un souvenir de mon arrière grand-père. Des lunettes d'aviateur qui datent du siècle dernier. Parce que selon lui, cheveux verts ou pas, j'étais de la famille.

Luka devina qu'elle ne devait les quitter que pour dormir ou se doucher. Elle-même avait eu quelques babioles de ce genre avant de se lancer dans la chanson. Le serre-tête brun aux motifs dorés qu'elle portait lors de ses concerts était une de ces babioles. Elle but une gorgée de café qu'elle faillit recracher aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il est trop fort ?

Luka jeta un coup d'œil au gobelet qu'elle avait rempli sans trop y faire attention jusque là et huma l'arôme qui montait doucement en fumée.

- Trop fort ? Je pense que plus noir que ça, tu meurs.

- Excuse-moi, on m'a dit que tu l'aimais corsé. Comme moi aussi, j'ai voulu partager.

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

Gumi lui désigna un homme chétif qui ricanait dans un coin. Luka se leva, passa le gobelet encore plein à Gumi et emporta le thermos en se dirigeant vers l'homme qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus pâle à son approche. Quelques secondes plus tard on entendait le cri de douleur d'un homme ébouillanté pendant que Luka lui recommandait le sucre pour mieux faire passer l'affaire.

Plusieurs minutes après cela et après l'évacuation d'un ''grand'' brûlé, Luka avait rejoint Gumi qui sirotait tranquillement son café. La chanteuse lui rendit son thermos. Vide.

- Je t'inviterais à prendre un verre plus tard. En attendant, merci de m'avoir laissé faire.

- Y'a pas d'quoi, répliqua Gumi en remarquant qu'effectivement, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa boisson chaude.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au fond du thermos d'un air blasé avant de le refermer.

- Ce soir après le boulot ? Ca t'irait ? continua-t-elle.

- 18 heures.

- Ca marche.

Elles retournèrent travailler pour l'après-midi.

A 18 heures et cinq minutes, elles se dirigeaient toutes les deux vers un petit bistrot que fréquentait Luka. Elles s'installèrent au bar. A cette heure-ci, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Elles étaient tranquilles. Le barman était un homme petit et ventru mais qui ne se le faisait pas dire deux fois lorsqu'il s'agissait de servir deux jolies jeunes filles comme celles qui venaient de pousser la porte. Luka commanda un cocktail tandis que Gumi se rabattait sur le café qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir à la pause déjeuner.

- Alors comme ça, tu débarques complètement ?

- C'est ça. J'arrive d'un village perdu à Okinawa. Le genre d'endroit que même les plus grands explorateurs n'ont jamais découvert. Je suis venue ici pour éviter de crever d'ennui et je peux dire que je suis pas déçue.

- Tu m'étonnes, s'exclama Luka. Cette ville doit regrouper la plupart des malades du pays. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'on fasse la une des journaux. Autant en bien qu'en mal.

Elle avala une gorgée d'alcool qui lui réchauffa la gorge.

- Et sinon ? Pourquoi bosser dans cette petite maison d'édition ?

- Je joue un peu de musique, mais je ne chante pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment la voix pour ça. Mais je voulais faire un métier là-dedans et quand j'ai entendu dire que les chansons étaient écrites par des gens comme moi, j'ai de suite été séduite par le concept. L'idée que des textes écrits par des personnes normales puissent avoir autant de succès, c'est génial !

Luka ne trouvait pas ça forcément génial. Mais plutôt indispensable. Sans ces textes, elle n'aurait rien à chanter. Le public lui était indispensable. Dans tous les sens du terme. Parce que le public ne manquait jamais d'inspiration, n'était pas contraint par des dates butoirs ou des séances photos longues et ennuyeuses.

- Ca te dirait de m'écrire quelques chansons ? demanda Luka.

- Pourquoi pas ? Si tu trouves qu'elles te correspondent.

La chanteuse masqua son étonnement. Les rares fois où elle demandait à un compositeur amateur de lui créer une mélodie, il marmonnait qu'il ne serait jamais digne d'elle. Mais Gumi proposait l'inverse. C'était peut-être le café qui faisait ça, mais cette fille était vraiment sûre d'elle. Quiconque buvait son café aussi serré était sûrement invincible. Luka se dit que Gumi lui plaisait.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'il allait réveiller Luka pour l'amener courir, Gakupo les trouva toutes les deux dans le lit.

Ce même matin, Luka s'était levé en silence, sans réveiller sa compagne et en lui laissant un mot sur le frigidaire. Elle suivait à présent Gakupo en petites foulées dans le parc, un peu en retrait et pensive. Si elle avait osé y croire, elle aurait pu dire que Gumi était différente des autres. La jeune femme n'était pas impressionnée par son statut d'idole montante, ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'elle pensait réellement et faisait même preuve d'un certain sens de l'humour qui pouvait se rapprocher de celui de Luka.

Elle ne s'était pas non plus prise la tête comme quoi Luka était sa première compagne féminine et qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques jours. La chanteuse espérait que ça durerait.

Un éclat bleu vert attira son attention. Près de la fontaine, Miku distribuait des prospectus en hélant les passants. Sa voix était difficile à manquer vu la consonance aigue qu'elle prenait. Visiblement, Gakupo ne l'avait pas vue et Luka attendit qu'il ait l'air trop absorbé par sa course pour lui faucher discrètement compagnie.

La jeune femme alla rejoindre sa cadette et l'aborda directement. Si Miku ne s'était pas excusée après avoir sursauté lorsque Luka lui avait tapoté l'épaule, elle aurait pu se vexer. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de présenter des excuses. Elle s'inclina légèrement, peu coutumière de ce genre de pratique.

- Je voulais te demander pardon pour l'autre jour, commença-t-elle alors que Miku ouvrait des yeux ronds d'étonnement. Je n'aurais pas du t'entraîner avec moi de cette façon.

Elle remarqua que l'adolescente tremblait légèrement et releva la tête.

- Ce… Ce n'est rien. Je dois même dire que… c'était plutôt amusant, finit-elle avec un sourire que Luka lui envia.

La chanteuse se détendit, elle avait eu peur de l'avoir mise trop mal à l'aise.

- Tu travailles aujourd'hui encore ? enchaîna-t-elle.

- Il faut bien. Les jumeaux sont un peu plus loin. Evite de traîner dans leur coin, Rin semble avoir une dent contre toi.

- Rin ?

- Oui. La blonde qui a eu du mal à courber la tête la dernière fois.

- Je vois…

Une passante demanda un prospectus que Miku lui tendit aimablement.

- C'est pas trop lassant comme boulot ? demanda finalement Luka en voyant que la jeune fille ne décrochait pas ce sourire poli de sa figure.

- A la longue oui. Mais c'est un peu la même chose que toi. Tu imagines si tu montais sur scène avec une expression de rottweiler prêt à mordre ?

Luka envisagea un instant la chose en se disant que ça calmerait sûrement quelques ardeurs.

- Et dis-moi, puisque tu as trouvé ça amusant la dernière fois, ça te dirait de recommencer ? Dans les règles de l'art cette fois, bien sûr, rajouta-t-elle en voyant que Miku levait un sourcil méfiant.

- C'… c'est un rendez-vous ?

- En quelque sorte.

Les joues de l'adolescente s'empourprèrent.

- Ne va pas te faire des idées. Je suis prise et cette fois, je compte bien la garder le plus longtemps possible.

- Ah… D'accord.

Bizarrement, elle semblait déçue.

- Ca ne sera pas pour de suite. Je pars en tournée la semaine prochaine et je ne reviendrais que dans un mois et demi.

- Je sais. C'est moi qui ai collé les affiches.

- J'ai l'impression que tu sais déjà tout de moi…

- C'est à peu près le cas.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- On est fan ou on ne l'est pas.

Luka la dévisagea un instant avant de remarquer que Gakupo les observait, un peu à l'écart et les sourcils froncés.

- Eh bien je dois y aller. Je te tiendrais au courant.

- Attends.

- Quoi ?

- Je te donne mon numéro. Si tu veux me tenir au courant, c'est la moindre des choses. Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si…

Elle avait vraiment un souci avec les téléphones. Miku lui passa son numéro sur un bout de prospectus déchiré et la regarda s'éloigner en direction de son coach.

Une fois Luka arrivée à sa hauteur, Gakupo se dérida.

- Tu vois ? Je te l'avais dis. Un numéro de plus ou de moins…

- La ferme.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ca y est. Luka pète un câble...**

* * *

L'avantage de sortir avec une personne qui travaillait avec vous lorsque vous êtes dans le show-biz, c'est qu'elle n'a pas besoin de vous attendre durant des semaines au foyer conjugal. Bien qu'elles vivent toutes les deux séparément, Luka et Gumi se quittaient rarement lors des heures de travail.

Leurs collègues, habitués aux nombreuses conquêtes de Luka, voyaient leur relation d'un bon œil. Mais il était de notoriété publique que la chanteuse avait tendance à couper tous liens aussi vite qu'elle les créait et les paris allaient bon train sur l'estimation de la durée de leur relation. Luka trouvait ça un peu vexant, d'autant plus qu'on ne leur attribuait pas plus d'un mois ensemble. Gumi donnait l'impression de s'en moquer complètement.

Entre deux concerts ou répétitions, elles passaient beaucoup de temps à composer des mélodies sur leurs guitares. Gumi était douée pour reproduire une mélodie à l'oreille mais était étrangement incapable de lire une partition. Pour Luka, c'était plutôt l'inverse. Si elle ne connaissait pas les notes par cœur, il lui fallait obligatoirement la partition sous les yeux.

Gumi lui avait présenté certaines de ses chansons. Des morceaux frais et légers qui lui donnaient l'impression d'une brise bienvenue en plein été. Les autres membres de leur équipe et les musiciens leur indiquaient souvent que les heures supplémentaires n'existaient pas dans leur métier et que ce n'était pas la peine qu'elles s'échinent sur les instruments. Seulement voilà, ce n'était pas du travail. Elles prenaient un réel plaisir à se répondre l'une à l'autre dans leurs chansons.

Les médias s'étaient bien entendu emparés de l'affaire. Luka qui reste avec la même personne durant plus de deux semaines était un scoop en argent massif. Médiatisé, le couple qu'elle formait avec Gumi était accueilli de façons très différentes par le public.

Le fait qu'elles soient toutes les deux des humaines artificielles rajoutait au sensationnel, plus que le fait qu'elles soient des femmes. Un groupe pharmaceutique entreprit une étude sur les humains artificiels, cherchant à savoir s'ils étaient plus sujets à ce genre de déviance que les humains normaux. En entendant parler de cette histoire, Luka pensa que ces gens s'ennuyaient vraiment dans leur vie, au point de lancer ce style de sondage.

En attendant, elle avait un spectacle à assurer. Sa styliste s'était lâchée pour cette tournée. Entre les costumes futuristes dignes des meilleurs films de science-fiction pour les sons plus électros et les kimonos plus traditionnels qu'elle devait porter en chantant des ballades, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Autant de costumes ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une chose. On lui ferait subir une de ces interminables séances photo. Elle avait horreur de ça.

Elle se plia néanmoins au jeu de mauvaise grâce. Parce qu'elle avait réussit à négocier une récompense spéciale de la part de Gumi si elle ne faisait pas d'histoire. Elle resta tranquille durant la demi-journée. Essayant tenue sur tenue sans râler et prit même les poses qu'on lui indiquait à la grande surprise de l'équipe qui avait entendu parler de Luka comme une femme qui tenait rarement en place plus de cinq secondes. Ce qui était problématique pour les photos.

Dans la nuit, après s'être cambrée à s'en briser la colonne vertébrale et avoir retenu ses cris sous les assauts incessants des doigts de Gumi, elle reprenait son souffle et ses esprits dans les bras de son aimée en pensant qu'elle n'échangerait cette vie contre rien au monde.

Ce bonheur dura toute la tournée, à la déception de ceux qui avaient parié qu'elles se sépareraient rapidement. Tant pis pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à pas être si mauvaises langues.

Mais ils se moquèrent bien des deux filles lorsque Gumi attrapa froid au début de l'automne. Répétant sans cesse qu'après tout, il était normal de tomber malade quand on dormait nue trop souvent. Luka les envoyait balader plus ou moins proprement selon son humeur qui devenait massacrante au fil des jours. Les blagues stupides et les allusions pesant plus d'un quintal allaient bien pendant un moment, mais il ne fallait pas en abuser. D'autant plus que Gakupo lui défendait d'aller rendre visite à sa compagne, soi-disant parce qu'elle avait besoin de repos et qu'avec Luka, cette option était tout simplement impossible à envisager. Et la chanteuse avait beau tenter de faire le mur deux ou trois fois, il semblait que son coach ait un radar intégré. Il la ramenait souvent dans sa chambre par le col de son vêtement. Elle avait beau dire et répéter qu'elle serait sage, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Après trois jours de ce régime là, elle décida de se faire remarquer d'une autre manière, à l'aide de ses caprices légendaires qui avaient forgés sa réputation de sale gosse. Juste pour rigoler et surtout pour laisser échapper la pression de la tournée et le fait qu'elle ne voit pas Gumi.

Après avoir mis sa loge sans dessus-dessous, planté un piquet de grève devant la porte, fait disjoncté l'électricité du bâtiment, envisagé une grève de la faim qui pourrait durer plus de quatre heures (pas comme la dernière fois), volé les clés de voiture de son manager et troué les chaussettes préférées de Gakupo, elle s'était fabriqué une semi-barricade en renversant un bureau et en y empilant ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Que ce soit chaises, tabourets, projecteurs ou pots de fleurs.

Elle devait avouer qu'elle s'amusait comme une petite folle et, comble du bonheur, l'équipe entière se prenait au jeu. A son jeu. Bien sûr, voir son manager poussé en avant par les ingénieurs du son, un mégaphone à la main, à l'autre bout du couloir en aurait fait fuir plus d'un. Mais pas son équipe.

- Luka ! Ecoute-moi ! On a l'enregistrement de la tournée à finaliser, tu veux pas bouder plus tard ?

- Nan !

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je travaillerais pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas Gumi, répliqua-t-elle comme une évidence.

Il y eut un soupir de l'autre côté de la barricade.

- Dis donc, tu crois pas que t'as passé l'âge de ces conneries ?

- Quelles conneries ? Ce sont les revendications d'une jeune femme amoureuse ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre. Sans-cœurs !

- On peut t'aider Luka ! On peut entamer des négociations avant que ça ne dégénère !

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la chanteuse. Ca filait tout droit sur la route à triple voies qu'elle s'était tracée.

- J'me remettrais pas à bosser tant que je ne pourrais pas aller voir Gumi ! lança-t-elle.

Elle entendit des murmures et jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté de son abri. L'équipe discutait à bâtons rompus. Leur gagne-pain faisait grève, ça les touchait tous. Son manager reprit le mégaphone.

- Bon Luka, tu sors de là et on discute calmement autour d'une salade de thon. T'en dis quoi ?

- J'en dis que je me ferais pas avoir deux fois ! Vous m'avez déjà fais le coup ! J'ai été accueillie par un seau d'eau froide.

Elle crut entendre un vague ''et meerde… ça a foiré'' et ricana intérieurement.

- Et j'vous déconseille de venir me chercher. J'ai des pétards et un pistolet à eau ! J'suis armée cette fois ! Vous m'aurez jamais !

Elle éclata d'un rire surfait.

Bon sang que ça faisait du bien de péter les plombs de temps en temps. Ca avait beau rester bon enfant, elle se régalait à chaque fois. Mais là, elle avait une vraie raison. Et ça lui donnait des ailes.

- Dis-moi Luka, que penserais-tu d'une résiliation de contrat si tu ne sors pas immédiatement de là ? fit le pseudo négociateur d'un air faussement mauvais.

- Vous oserez jamais. Je vaux à moi seule le PIB du Nigéria. Vous pouvez pas vous passer de moi !

- Oui, bon, peut-être… T'as raison.

Un moment de silence entrecoupé de murmures.

''Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ?''

- Gumi est malade et doit se reposer, chose impossible si tu es dans les parages !

- Gakupo me dit la même chose ! Pourquoi vous me croyez pas capable de m'occuper d'elle ?

La réponse la laissa sans voix.

- Parce qu'on ne t'a jamais vu t'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même !

Elle mit quelques secondes à digérer ces paroles, et même une fois cela fait, il lui restait un goût amer au fond de la gorge.

- Luka ? demanda le manager en n'entendant plus la jeune femme. La seule chose que tu peux faire est attendre. On veut bien y mettre du notre si tu travailles en retour.

- Ca veut dire quoi ''y mettre du notre'' ?

- On peut essayer de trouver quelque chose pour t'occuper. Qu'est-ce qu'il te ferait plaisir.

- J'veux voir Gumi…

- C'est pas possible !

Elle serra les dents.

- Alors j'veux un bébé léopard !

- Qu-Quoi ? Un bébé léopard ?

- Tout à fait ! Et une caisse de champagne avant ce soir ! Et des chandelles à la fraise ! Et puis…

- T'as pas un peu l'impression de te foutre de notre gueule ?

- C'est gratuit d'être poli !

Elle n'avait plus envie de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que penserait Gumi si elle te voyait dans cet état ?

Elle eut un pauvre sourire et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait.

- Elle me passerait le savon de ma vie…

- Y'a des chances. Et si tu ne sors pas d'ici immédiatement, c'est nous qui allons le faire. Tu as beau avoir des pétards, on a des extincteurs. Et il n'est jamais très conseillé de s'en prendre un en pleine figure.

- …

- Luka ?

- C'est bon, je sors. Posez les armes.

Elle se redressa péniblement. Il était temps pour elle de réparer ses conneries. Elle commencerait par l'électricité et rendrait les clés de voiture. Gakupo pourrait toujours aller se faire voir pour ses chaussettes. Elle garda la tête haute et la démarche digne en se dirigeant vers l'équipe. Son manager n'avait toujours pas lâché le mégaphone.

- Je suppose que tu ne t'excuseras pas, déclara-t-il lorsqu'elle passa à sa hauteur.

- Je ne regrette rien. J'ai quand même essayé, répondit-elle.

- ET TU CROIS PAS QU'IL SERAIT TEMPS QUE TU GRANDISSES UN PEU PLUTÔT ?

- Aïe ! Vous auriez au moins pu reposer ce mégaphone ! Mes tympans…

- On se fout de tes tympans. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est ta voix ! Va réparer tes conneries ! Et après t'iras voir Gumi.

- Hein ?

- On vient d'appeler le taxi. Tu as deux heures pour nettoyer le foutoir que t'as mis dans le bâtiment. Tu prends ta journée.

Si ses oreilles ne n'avaient pas autant sifflées, elle lui aurait sauté au cou. Au lieu de ça, elle s'inclina en avant. Bien sûr, elle finit de tout ranger en moins de deux heures et attendre le taxi pendant une demi-heure fut une véritable torture psychologique. Autant pour elle que pour le reste de l'équipe qui s'efforçait de la retenir de partir directement à pied. Ils durent s'y mettre à trois.

Et même une fois arrivée au pied de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Gumi, elle faillit oublier de payer le taxi. Elle grimpa les quatre étages en courant, c'était plus rapide que l'ascenseur, et toqua doucement. Elle eut tout de même la patience d'attendre quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir elle-même la porte quand elle vit que Gumi ne se décidait pas à venir lui ouvrir. La chaîne de sécurité était mise mais Luka remédia rapidement au problème à l'aide d'une barrette et d'un morceau de scotch qui traînait au fond de sa poche.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir. Elle chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons et le trouva finalement. C'était plus petit que chez elle, c'était certain. En même temps, ce n'était pas dur. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard. Elle était chaleureuse, décorée dans des teintes claires comme les aimait Gumi. Il s'agissait peut-être d'un simple trois pièces mais la jeune femme en avait fait son territoire.

Luka se rendit à la chambre à coucher en silence. Devant elle, à contrejour, se découpait la silhouette allongée de Gumi. Elle dormait.

La chanteuse s'approcha à pas de loup dans l'atmosphère chargée de la pièce, fit le tour du lit et alla entrouvrir la fenêtre afin de renouveler un peu l'air. En posant sa main sur le front de son aimée, elle constata qu'il était brûlant. Elle tira une chaise à elle et s'installa plus confortablement. Elle chercha les doigts de Gumi sous la couverture qui couvrait son corps et eu l'agréable surprise de les sentir se serrer sur les siens.

Son manager avait raison, elle s'était rarement occupée de quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même. Mais il ne tenait qu'à elle d'y remédier.


End file.
